the boyfriend
by i-dont-know-what-to-call-this
Summary: new Directions finds out about Kurt's new boyfriend- klaine  Kurt and Blaine start to date in never been kissed


**Summary: new directions find out about Kurt's new boyfriend. (Kurt and Blaine star dating in never been kissed) **

**a/n: Ok, this is my first fic. I'm not the best speller. So if it is rubbish please tell me how to make it better in reviews. I don't own glee **

**The boyfriend**

Kurt was sitting in glee after school Mr Schue was going on about something but Kurt really didn't care he just wanted to see his boyfriend Blaine again. Kurt still couldn't believe that he was dating Blaine, also he still hadn't told anyone. Suddenly Kurt thoughts were interrupted by a small buzz from his phone he got it out and saw he had a text From Blaine, when he saw this biggest smile came on his face. The text said

'_What you doing after glee, do you want to meet in the usual café? I hope so any way hope you had a great day_

_Blaine'_

Kurt text back straight away

'_I'd love to go to the café I'll meet you there after glee. Today has been so boring any way you don't want to hear me go on and on about my boring life_

_Missing yo_

_Kurt (PS do you get it)'_

Also most straight away Kurt got Blaine's next text.

'_I'll see you there baby and yes I do want to hear about your day, that's what wonderful boyfriend do_

_I'm missing you too_

_Blaine (PS I did get it and it is a very lame joke, sorry love)'_

Kurt let out a little chuckle at his boyfriend's text and everyone looked at him

"Sorry" Kurt said still with a big smile on his face

"Kurt were you even paying attention" Mr Schue said

"Sorry no I'll be back in a minute I have to use the toilet" and with that he left. He also happened to leave his phone in his bag.

Tina had nosiest that Kurt had been acting weird lately, always texting to someone, so she grabbed his phone and stated going through his texted she came across the latest one he had got and let out a "OMG I thinks Kurt's got a boyfriend" every single pairs of eyes were on her and at the same time they all said "WHAT?"

"Here look at this text Kurt just got" and with that she handed the phone around

"No way, who is he" Rachel said as she got the phone

"I don't know but according to this they are going to a café after glee, I think we should follow him" Quine said looking at the phone

"Ok" they all said just as Kurt walked in the room

"What you guys doing?" Kurt asked with a confused look on his face "and why do you have my pone Tina"

"Errrm I was just looking at the time" she said

A while later Mr Schue dismissed them and Kurt ran off to his car and drove off to the usual café that he and Blaine normally meet , but he did not see the car following him to the café and waited in the car park watching him walk up to a dark hair boy in a school uniform

"Hey cutie pie" the dark haired boy said leaning to kiss his younger boyfriend

"Hey you now I hate it when you call me cutie pie"

"Yeah but it cute when you're mad"

"Oh shut up and are we going to do some think or are we just staying here"

"We could go see harry potter again I think there one starting on the hour so we should have time for a drink first"

"Cool" Kurt said and then kissed his boyfriend on the lip it was a soft kiss but during the kiss Kurt saw new directions in Finn's car staring at them Kurt them he pulled away and said "my glee club are in my brothers car staring at us, they must of followed me here"

"We could go and talk to them or we could just get on with are date"

"I like the second one" Kurt said kissing him again

The next at glee club Kurt walked in and said "thanks for spying on me I hope you had a great night, I am sure I did"

"Kurt why didn't you tell use you had a boyfriend" Rachel asked

"Because he's the lead singer of the Dalton academy warbles and I know how we acted when you dated Jessie"

"Kurt you can't trust this boy what if he does something like Jessie did we could lose sectionals" Rachel said "you have to break up with him"

"No you are not making me break up with him"

"But Kurt he might be a spy"

"I am finial happy for the first time in my life since my mum died, I am final happy because of him, and he notices when I'm upset unlike everyone else, so I am not breaking up with the one thing that makes me happy just because there is a small changes he's a spy"

"But Kurt"

"Shut up Rachel, I'm happy for you Kurt" Quinn said

"Thank Quinn"

"So tell us about him, how did you met him" Tina asked

"Well his names Blaine" Kurt stated and told them about Blaine until Mr Schue got there.


End file.
